united_nations_history_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Anthacia
In 1383, Calcaterrican explorers discovered what is now Anthacia. Calcaterrican Colonists lived relatively happily, and were mostly loyal to the Calcaterrican Empire. While Anthacia was a productive colony, it was never the focal point of industrialism, and did not have much Manufacturing infrastruture. After some time, independence movements in Anthacia gained traction, and several skirmishes between Calcaterrican soldiers and Anthacian civilians began occuring. In 1533, an economic Depression centered in Anthacia struck the world. In exchange for most of the money lost in the colony, Anthacia would be granted independence. The then-incompetent leaders of the colony agreed. Anger immediately ensued and riots began in the new country. Not only had the government let the country fall into depression, but they had gained independence from the only thing that could bring them out of it. However, one man came to save the young nation. Lucas Anthony. Lucas Anthony gained Presidency of Anthacia. As President, he began economic reforms. This helped heal some of Anthacia's economy, but it wasn't enough. Independence movements sprang up all around Anthacia. Lucas Anthony died in a smallpox outbreak, and never got to finish much of what he started, leaving a broken nation behind. Eventually, the nation could not sustain itself, and collapsed into five separate nations. For 6 years, these five nations ruled themselves separately, each of them creating their own type of government. Aoraki, the strongest of the five weak nations, developed a unique government, the only government in the world in which the monarch of a government is elected by the people. The three most successful countries began pursuing closer bonds with eachother. Eventually, many supported the idea of a reunification into Anthacia. The treaty of Aoraki City was signed in 1703, uniting Aoraki, Ignacio, and Brazeau into Anthacia. The two remaining nations decided to remain independent, and saw Anthacia as a threat to independence. The pot eventually boiled over, and the three nations went to war. Anthacia was locked in a bloody battle, but received help from the Calcaterrican Empire, while the two independent nations gained support from the Nedporian Empire. Eventually, Anthacian troops overran independent defenses, cannonfire was relentless and brutal on both sides. Their economy having imploded, their military strength already at maximum levels, and their manufacturing infrastructure gone, the two nations unified to stop the advancing forces. In the end, it only delayed the inevitable, and on February 6th, 1712, Anthacian forces marched into the opposing capital. Anthacia was once again reunited. After the war, Anthacia began rebuilding. With the help of the Calcaterrican Empire, Anthacia became a very successful nation. The Calcaterrican Empire helped kickstart Anthacia's own redevelopment, and the nation began climbing in ranks. Meanwhile, a Cold War began forming between Communist Zambet Fata and the Calcaterrican Empire. Anthacia joined the Calcaterrican Empire's side. However, when the Calcaterrican Empire disbanded in 1897, things looked grim. Even though Calcaterra retained much of its power, it didn't have as many naval bases as it had before. Sozkana, a previously Calcaterrican territory, became Communist and joined Zambet Fata. But after some time, the long-term effects of Communism became apperant, and Zambet Fata corroded, leaving a power vacuum. Anthacia, a significant power, quickly assumed the role. Zambet Fata, crippled, became democratic, and the role of the leading Communist nation was passed down to Sozkana. Meanwhile, Anthacia began manufacturing an unprecedented amount of quality weapons and civilian luxuries, and the power vacuum in the world closed. Anthacia's army overwent extreme reforms as their economy now was large enough to afford it. This is the point when Anthacia began taking a major stance in global politics. Anthacia fought Kyokene forces during the Kyokene war. Anthacia fought alongside Calcaterra to defeat the Kyokene forces. While they were formidable, they eventually succumbed to overwhelming Anthacian presence, and surrendered. Under the peace treaty, Kyokai oversaw many reforms to its nation, such as democratization and the removal of anti-Allied propaganda. Thanks to these reforms, Kyokai softened its stance against Anthacia and Calcaterra, and after several regime changes, a friendly government was instituted, and Kyokai joined the International Union of Allied Nations, the International Union for short. It became a Triumvirate Council member, and Anthacia maintains good relations with Kyokai to this day. On July 15th, 2036, a Sozkanan escort shot down a Valirrian oil vessel, sparking the Oil War. Anthacia fought against Sozkana, defeating much of their army alongside Calcaterra and Kyokai. After much fighting, Sozkana and Valirria signed a white peace with each other. Anthacian forces were told to pull out of the front lines, and seeing no further threat of war, did so. Nedporen, an Anthacian ally, fell to Communism shortly after the war. Relations with Nedporen changed drastically, with Anthacia completely cutting all ties with Communist Nedporen. Relations have been sour ever since. Anthacia had enjoyed the post-war peacetime economic boom. With living standards higher than ever, and a new Queen being elected, who had immediately shown results of being a good leader, things were looking great for Anthacia. Anthacia's navy gained a major boost from her new laws, and Welfare was completely abolished. However, due to a rise in the amount of Communist nations in the United Nations, nothing good could last forever. The Fifth International was formed between all Communist nations in the United Nations. This only worsened when United Valanian returned to existence. A diplomatic fallout between Anthacia and United Valanian lead to one of the largest wars in history. Anthacia fought most of the Fifth International alongside Calcaterra. The two nations fought alone against tyranny. With contributions from Zambet Fata and Kyokai, Anthacia was able to make it out of the trenches and make an allied effort to destroy remaining Communist forces. Today, Anthacia is one of the three undisputed superpowers of the world. A main factor in world politics, and a nation deeply intertwined with the world. It's alliances with Calcaterra and Kyokai remain one of the closest bonds in the world. The Anthacian army is the second strongest in the world, and Anthacia's influence and power shows no signs of slowing down. Anthacia remains a beacon of democracy, and has no intentions to stray from that path. While the future is lined with mystery, Anthacian dominance will remain a defining force in how the mystery is unraveled.